


May I?

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [69]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Make-outs, of the hard T rating variety :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Goro is absolutely sure he never had a consent kink before he met Kurusu Akira.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts), [hearts_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/gifts), [Erimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/gifts).



Summary: Goro is absolutely sure he never had a consent kink before he met Kurusu Akira.

_Note: for **OnceABlueMoon** , **hearts_kun** , and **Erimin** , my filthy enablers who refused to let this die at the first 100 words. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

**Warnings: Make-Outs (Heavier Than You’d Expect From Me :’D), Rated A Hard T, If It Had Continued It Would Have Needed An M.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Goro stills, his nose nuzzling Akira's cheek while his lips hover close to Akira's, hands cradling Akira's face.

"May I kiss you?" He asks, and Akira makes a needy sound at the back of his throat.

"Yes," Akira whispers hoarsely, and Goro wastes no moment in pressing their mouths together, effectively stealing Akira's first kiss.

It's clumsy and awkward as Akira tries to kiss Goro back, and Goro hums deep in his throat, blissful haze overtaking his mind as his lips carefully move against Akira's to guide them into a proper kiss.

They kiss for a few more minutes, until Akira gets the hang of the process and his kisses grow less and less awkward, and more and more emboldened with a deep, carnal urge to devour Goro just like Goro is devouring him.

Goro pulls away slightly, mouth making its way down to Akira's neck where he stops, not continuing his kisses, "May I kiss your neck, lovely?"

Akira throws his head back, baring the length of his neck to Goro's hungry eyes.

"Ye- _es_ please," He whines, fingers grasping Goro's shirt and clutching him tighter.

Goro smothers a satisfied smirk and wastes no time in responding to Akira's silent demand, pressing his lips against Akira's neck and peppering it with kisses, teeth making an appearance to nip slightly at the flesh.

Akira shudders in his arms, and Goro is very pleased.

"May I touch you, sweetheart?"

Akira makes a confused sound, eyes glazed over with the sensations engulfing his body due to Goro's kisses, careful, yet not light, pressing into flesh with heavy intent.

"Your skin, darling, your chest and back, may I touch them?"

"Yes," Akira chokes out, one hand letting go of Goro's shirt to paw at his own blazer, fingers fumbling as he tries to unbutton it.

"Here, let me help you." Goro's fingers join in the effort, more focused but still trembling faintly at the sensations he's experiencing in his own right.

The blazer is discarded quickly, and Goro's hands tug at Akira's turtleneck to pull it out of the waistline of his pants before they start to make their foray underneath it, exploring the expanses of heated skin, almost feeling the blazing fire of their combined neediness and overwhelming desire running underneath the surface, setting the skin aflame.

Goro takes his time in exploring what he can access of Akira's body, making sure to run his hands on every single inch he could reach, fingers occasionally pressing against Akira's nipples, causing him to tremble even while he's taking the chance to regain his breath and steady himself while Goro's mouth is kept away from him, kept away from rending him to pieces again.

Goro, unrelenting in his touches, decides to choose that moment to lean in close to Akira's face again, lips ghosting over each other, and hot breath mixing together, suffocating them in the need to breathe, in the need to drown within each other again.

Goro remains where he is, not engaging in another kissing session, but letting his hands linger close to Akira's nipples, waiting for the moment he could-

Akira pulls him into a rough kiss, full of teeth and tongue, and Goro happily reciprocates, enjoying the messy, heated kiss, and allows his fingers to toy with Akira's nipples, drawing out more harsh gasps and ragged moans out of him, sounds that Goro swallows down, sounds that Goro tucks into his chest, sounds that Goro wouldn't mind revisiting again.

In their erratic movements, their tangled legs brush against their erections, and they both groan into the kiss at the sensation.

Akira tugs Goro closer to him, and Goro pulls again from kissing him to press their foreheads together and stare deeply into Akira's eyes, dark as they are, with their pupils blown wide.

"May I?" Goro whispers.

" _Yessss,_ " Akira hisses, eyes glinting with dangerous temptation, threatening to suck Goro in and never let him out again.

Not whole, at least. Never the same.

Goro grinds his hips against Akira, who grinds back enthusiastically, and thinks, as Akira's voice and taste and touch filter into his own being, spreading within him, leaving no place unmarked, that he's never going to be the same.

.

End


End file.
